Echo Hall
Abandoned_Gothic_Cathedral_by_I_NetGraFX.jpg 6801802495 4bbb208cba z.jpg __TOC__ Echo Hall Take in the hall a seat; then shall be proved which knows most, the guest or the ancient talker. Wise art thou, o guest! Approach the Jötuns bench, and sitting let us together talk: we will our heads in the hall pledge, guest! for wise utterance. - '' ''All the Einherjar in Odin’s halls each day together fight; the fallen they choose, and from the conflict ride; beer with the Æsir drink, of Sæhrimnir eat their fill, then sit in harmony together. The Lay of Vafthrúdnir On August 27th, 2013, Stots became the Room Owner of Echo Hall. Room Closure On November 4, 2014 Kongregate closed Echo Hall. Guardians CarysMoo - Clearly the most relevant member of Echo Hall ever. Under Carys, Echo Hall prospered. Currently studying an English Literature and Linguistics degree at a very presitigious uni. Bow in submission. Gevock - A nobody who does nothing, and proud of it. TwilightNomad - Not sure how she's still a mod. The Court AdamJP9 '- One of the reimagined Echo Hall's first chatters. He lay dorment on Kongregate for years, but has awoken to help Echo Hall become as great as it once was. 'Marshma11ow '- Was dragged kicking and screaming by Stots who yearned for someone other than himself to talk to. She has an impeccable taste in music and is definitely worthwhile to talk to, that is, if she's not AFK. 'ninjasniper13 - One of the many ninjas that inhabits Echo Hall, Ninja has been here right from the start of Echo's re-enlightenment, helping Stots fill the room with conversation and getting the rest of the room chatting when he's not around. Ninja is the bread and butter of Echo Hall, without him the feast could not commence. ALSome - Another chatter who's been with us from the start of the re-enlightenment. The chivalrous AL may appear infrequently, but when he does find the time to enter the Halls, he fills it with conversation of his adventurous tales. Im_not_Cry - '''The most recent member of the court as of. A travler upon chats. Took up the title of ''Official Greeter of Echo Hall'.'' Always in a good mood. Not Cry tries his best to cheer up the room. ''" 'Murica " "No, the name means I'm not ChaoticMonki, get it right" seanison0151 - Friend of Stots, joined Echo Hall after leaving Pride. One of the room's most top chatters, charming, totally not a 'hormonally driven adolescent' and probably has the best hair in the room. skiller78 - 'The annyoing kid who always gets silenced. 'adv0catus - Thinks he knows it all; and he probably does. In his spare time, he organises ChatGames, writes erotic novellas and flags posts. When he's not doing that, he's filling the Halls with conversation. Whether he's genuinely trying to help out or just loves to see his name flood chat is unknown - but either, way, adv0's been a tremendous help in getting Echo Hall back on its feet. Alsee - Badge Hunter (94% of all badges!). Übergeek. Guru for Kohctpyktop-Engineer-Of-The-People, the geekist game on Kong. Message him if you you need help with Kohctpyktop or if you just want to discuss it. GearsChicken - GearsChicken is the sexiest person that has ever graced this room. The Travellers Due to Stots' popularity and modesty, there's been a trail of mods and other users who follow him in search of his boundless wisdom. TheTall0ne '- A regular of The Village, but is contained by no room. Tall is a friendly and helpful chatter who's always up for conversation. He was with Stots when he first stumbled upon Echo Hall and undoubtably helped make a tired room active again. 'GadgetGeek '- Another nomad who spends a decent amount of time in the Hall. An avid gamer and DDR fanatic, Gadget has spent many hours preaching the ways of Team DragonForce to Stots (who is still unconvinced of their humanity). 'XxLittle_StarxX ' - A regular of Entropic Delirium, Star likes to visit Echo Hall every now and then to help ressurect the room. She's an amazing gamer and, above all, a greatly appreciated chatter who has done a lot to help Kongregate as a whole become an active and friendly place. 'WeirdJedi ''' - One of A Road Less Traveled's mods who comes to the room for some peace and quiet while he furiously badge hunts. Despite his name, he's '''not related to MadJedi! Jedi may be shy, but he's always friendly and fantastic company. DarkRainyKnight ' - Occasionally drops in to keep Stots company when he's all alone. Due to DRK's surprising popularity, conversation follows him everwhere. When he's around, you can be sure of an active chat. Now if only we could do something about the smell... 'Lonewolf1621 - Loves anime. I mean really loves. Salutes us all in Japanese, not sure what he's saying but I'm sure it's nice. \o/ Zshadow ''' - Mod turned community administrator, turned mod! After retiring from adminning on November 7th (FOR SCIENCE!) Z returns to Echo Hall frequently to reminisce about days gone by (to keep a careful watch over Stots) and '''finally catch up to CMan's Kong level. Glad to have him back! In Memoriam These Lords, Ladies, Knights, Earls, and the Gods are the unwavering Echonians who light the Hall up daily with their presence, their swords drawn with pride as the music of the ancient ones echoes through. We pan the scene to see Perfec7, selling Plushies to all who would like a Plushie, Hannah over by the Harp plucking away- her song mesmerizes the peasant passerby, mystic0magic magic'ing mystically in the corner- he summons prosperity to all who enter, Eudy the Z-made dragon panda nuzzling, huggling, glomping, pouncing, snuzzling and snuggling a multitude of cantankerous ragamuffins, or rather - Knights, at the entrance, ZeeKing presiding over it all, Carys looking down from her godly throne. Below is a tribute to them and the others, who are 'the Hall. ''We are the Echonians' 'We are legion' And now, a brief description of the people who reside in the Hall. The gods, the morons, the liars, the awesome regulars, the trolls. And just the plain WEIRD. We also have a set of forums! (Although, they haven't been active for months). tinyurl.com/Echonians Former Room Description We are the Echonians, inhabitants of a land full of the odd and the eccentric, the strange and the weird. We also really like mudkips! Zshadow was the z-tastic owner of Echo Hall until VforVendetta took ownership on 4/5/12. V gave up ownership on 8/12/12. Stots took up ownership 8/27/2013. Former Owners Zshadow ' - Mod turned community administrator, his reign was remembered for his ruthless cool and relaxed approach to modding, as well as his loyalty to the room. Lest we forget! 'VForVendetta ' - Active member of the Kongregate community, founder of the fantastic Directory of Kongregate Chat Rooms and current room owner of Twilight Zone. 'Cryptosporidian '- RIP in peace. (Not actually dead, just caught up with real life stuff *sadface*) Old Regs 'CarysMoo (AKA Caruhi) - I judge you all. Hannah730 - Welcome to MatchGame! So you’ve put in an inquiry about contestant #4, Hannah, eh? Well, lets tell you all about her! *Please direct your attention to the monitor Hannah is the PRINCESS of Echo Hall, other wise classified as a Z-Made Wolfie dragon, or Z-stalker. Often caught making music with her harp, violin, piano, or even voice in panda tower or possibly screaming loving profanities whilst snuzzling a fellow echonian, she is most definitely of the rare sort. She is married to Eudy(a Z-made panda dragon), SkullyYaY, Kayyisbored, and a variety of other echonian ladies. You may also know her as the pyro maniac starter of the “Great Fire of Echo Hall of 2009”, leaving the ruins which now make up Panda Tower- or perhaps you have noticed the hand crafted guillotine by the front door to Echo Hall? Built with her bare, bleeding, hands. Hannah obsesses over shiny objects and Z. At times, you may find her quite blunt, welcome to Hannah-land where the love is tough, but better than you can find in the entire milky way galaxy. How was she created, you may ask? Hannah, being the wolfie dragon that she is was spawned by Z, yet Claire(Valcero) claims to be her mother. This can only lead to one conclusion: lab partners. EudyGeekLover '- Eudy. Yewdy. Oody. Ewdy. EGL. Apparently, she loves geeks. A frequently seen member of Echo Hall, Eudy is a common user of ":3" and good friends with most of the regulars. She joined Kongregate on September 22, 2009, and has been Eudying around ever since. She also loves her vibrating electric panties. 'Kirby97 (Is now known as MrKribbles) - Updated summaries will be updated as soon as possible BiggestOfJesters - Updated summaries will be updated soon OmgItsDave - Updated summaries will be updated soon [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Gaxel Gaxel] - Updated summaries will be updated soon Katiebird400 (Now known as Kalinska) - Updated summaries will be updated soon EpicTenguMan - Updated summaries will be updated soon [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/sunngami Sunngami] - Updates summaries will be updated soon Mystic0magic - probably the coolest nigga there - m0m Chrisellis - Updates summaries will be updated soon Rudy - Updates summaries will be updated soon Mario - Updates summaries will be updated soon Zshadow - Past Owner Zshadow is the coolest room owner you could ever wish for. He's laid back, cool, funny, and is fantastic at swaying gracefully in the wind. He's a math and science nerd, but we love him for it. He has owned Echo Hall since February 2009, and has been a moderator since January 2009. He's been loyal to us ever since, even though he's rarely on. However, he is always present, and frequently talks telepathicly to Crypto, saying, 'I'm watching you.' Omnipresent Freak XD <3 Zshadow, may you live long (not that he's not old already<3), and pros Endoa ' - Called Doa by friends, and Jackass by his enemies. Joined in the fall of 2009, on the Ninth of September. Stayed loyal to Echo to the end, with friends and enemies abroad. Traveled briefly with what was left of the Old Regs, before returning to a cheerful crowd where once dust and hate remained. An enjoyer of Game of Thrones, Pokemon, writing short stories. Jumper of the Tower, owner of the Bookshelf, Crypto hunter, Saiyan, and Strategic guru, Master of Made-up Titles 'Fuzzypickle15 - Complete retard, reversetroller and generally stupid person. Considering fuzzy is the one who typed this, it is not offensive. Orngeblu - Updates summaries will be updated soon [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/SwampFox1 SwampFox1] (and his many aliases) - Im old enough to be on kong. haha, i am very antisocial... so i will most likely be found spamming the hell out of people with better kong. I am Atomic's sittin' tree, along with being a punchin' bag for others. Im sittin in a van in someones dream while they laugh as i play cards with a fat italian midget named Pedro. Flixer3 - Updates summaries will be updated soon TheAtomicBomb - Too busy trying to install golden-tongue to beat Saints in the race of racists and a malicious black beard to woo the ladies. Known by many names. Saintsrow32 - That silver-tongued bastard at the bar flirting with your girlfriend. Plus, I'm also like, the onl black guy ON THE INTERNET. GET ON MY LEVEL, KIDDIES. Heyhey23 - MafiaPrincess: I love my lesbian orgies with MafiaPrincess Hooollaa - Name is Heyhey23 :) I love Hot Topic I love to Run I love cheese I LOOOVVVEEE anime I also love manga Im super outgoing Im Mexican a proud bishhes :3 I love orange I LOVe Cross Country I hate country music I like to make food :3 so to cook I love Coldplay, The Beatles,Queen,some Korenpop/Japanesepop and other music types beside country….yuck. I love Kirbys curly sexy hair ;3 <3 Hit me up at my home Echo Hall (: now..GOAWAY :D! Endoa: I heard you like Heyheys, so we Heyheyd your Heyheys so you can Heyhey while you Heyhey? For the Alliance! Vash103 - Wont let this be edited by Swamp/Spect Thrinmon - The weary traveller who has returned after months of heroic adventuring... or maybe he just forgot about the site. Either way, it's great to have him back! Category:Deleted chat rooms